Użytkownik:Elkociak/Scenariusz/I
Dźwięk bębnów z dużej odległości, coraz głośniejszy. Lecimy przez mgłę, słabo widoczny las poniżej. GŁOS Kiedy leżałem tam w szpitalu, z dużą dziurą w samym środku mojego życia, zacząłem mieć te sny o lataniu. Jesteśmy teraz bardzo nisko nad lasem, szybując szybko. Dźwięk bębnów sięga apogeum. GŁOS Jednak wcześniej, czy później, zawsze musisz się obudzić. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. MIASTO - NOC Zgrzyt hamulców, gdy pojazd wchodzi w kadr ukazując Jake'a Sully'ego, pokrytego bliznami i niechlujnego weterana wojennego, siedzącego na zdezelowanym wózku inwalidzkim z włókna węglowego. W wieku 22 lat , jego oczy są stwardniałe przez mądrość i ostrożność tego, który znosił ból ponad swój wiek. Jake spogląda w górę, na poziom miasta. Szybki pociąg wjeżdża powyżej na uniesionych torach, naprzeciw nieba krzykliwych reklam. GŁOS JAKE'A Mogą naprawić kręgosłup, jeśli masz pieniądze, ale nie z zapomogi weterana. Nie w tej gospodarce. Światła uliczne zmieniają się i Jake sunie do przodu wraz z tłumem, pchając rękami koła wózka. Większość ludzi nosi maski na twarzy, chroniące ich przed zatrutym powietrzem. W długim obiektywie to płynący (maszerujący) strumień anonimowych, wyobcowanych dusz. WEWNĄTRZ.MIESZKANIE JAKE'A – NOC. Pokój jest maleńką klitką, więzienną celą stykająca się z łazienką 747(?). Wąskie łóżko, burczący telewizor. PEWNY SIEBIE SPIKER Bengalski tygrys,wymarły przed ponad wiekiem – powraca. Sklonowane młode tygryski w pekińskim ZOO są -- Jake ściąga z trudem spodnie, kolebiąc się na jedną stronę, zsuwa materiał z biodra, wtedy kolebie się na drugą stronę i robi to samo – ściąga spodnie z drugiego biodra. Jego nogi są białe i atroficzne (chude, z zanikiem mięśni). Zupełnie bezużyteczne. Ale jego ramiona są wytatuowane i potężnie umięśnione. GŁOS JAKE'A Zostałem żołnierzem "marine"(piechota morska) z biedy. Aby być "wykutym na kowadle" życia. Powiedziałem sobie, że mogę zdać każdy test, który mężczyzna może przejść. Jake szamocze się ze spodniami przez dłuższy czas. ---- WEWNĄTRZ. BAR ROWDY – NOC. Miejsce z rodzaju tych,do których nie przyprowadziłbyś swojej mamy. Znajdujemy Jake'a w pobliżu stołu bilardowego, balansującego na wózku, przednie koła w powietrzu, trzymającego kieliszek tequili na czole. Gapie, w tym paru inwalidów wojennych, klaszczą i wrzeszczą. Jake łapie kieliszek, wychyla do dna, ku ich uciesze. Ekran na całą ścianę pokazuje grę w baseball – World Cup – mężczyźni biegają na antylopich nogach. Zbliżenie na Jake'a, patrzącego na to, czego nie może mieć. Kamienny wyraz twarzy. GŁOS JAKE'A Postawmy sprawę jasno. Nie chce waszej litości. Wiem, że świat jest dupianą suką. Oczy Jake'a przesuwają się, widzi bar poprzez lukę w tłumie. Mężczyzna na stołku przy barze, policzkuje kobietę, która z nim jest. Ciężko. Ona kuli się ze strachu, ale on łapie ją za ramię, krzycząc, podnosząc swoją pięść. Typowy obrazek. Ludzie odwracają wzrok. Zbliżenie na Jake'a – nie odwracającego wzroku. Kamera na rękę Jake'a , gdy zaczyna pchać wózek. Dalej go śledzi, gdy jedzie do przodu. GŁOS JAKE'A Oto jak się rzeczy mają. I nikt z tym absolutnie nic nie robi. Jake zatrzymuje się, niezauważony, obok znęcającego się faceta. Pochyla się i łapie jedną nogę barowego stołka, na którym siedzi facet i szarpie ją. Stołek przewraca się, facet ciężko upada i ... Jake rzuca się z wózka, leci na faceta, chwytając go jak pit bull i tłukąc go pięścią na podłodze. Wykidajło podskakuje, próbuje go odciągnąć z siebie. Akcja przechodzi na zwolnione obroty. Wszyscy wrzeszczą i szarpią. GŁOS JAKE'A Wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem w swoim dupianym życiu, to choć jedna rzecz o którą warto walczyć. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. ALEJA ZA BAREM – NOC. Drab wyrzuca Jake'a za drzwi, "posyłając" go na chodnik. Chwilę później jego wózek wali się na niego, tłukąc w alei, lądując w śmietniku. Jake usiłuje unieść się na jednym łokciu. Jest zakrwawiony i posiniaczony, ale wciąż w szale i gotowy do walki. JAKE Mam nadzieję, że zdajecie sobie sprawę, że straciliście klienta! Przewraca się na plecy dysząc ciężko. JAKE (do siebie) Przekleństwo pod nosem Spogląda w górę na poziom miasta , pociąg huczy mu nad głową, zaczyna padać. Jake leży, mrużąc oczy... krzyczy beztrosko do nikogo konkretnego: JAKE Jeśli nie pada, nie ma treningu! Kamera cofa się pokazując obraz wszerz i w górę – Jake leży rozciągnięty, z rozrzuconymi rękami, pomiędzy śmieciami, moknąc. Dwa długie cienie wchodzą w kadr, układając się w poprzek Jake'a. Jake widzi dwie pary lśniących butów, zatrzymujących się przy nim. Zezuje w górę. Dwóch mężczyzn, pasujące garnitury. Niepozorni, dobrotliwie groźni, w stylu agentów FBI i śledczych. AGENT 1 Czy ty jesteś Jake Sully? JAKE Odsuńcie się! Rujnujecie mój dobry nastrój. AGENT 2 Chodzi o twojego brata. ---- WEWNĄTRZ. KREMATORIUM MIEJSKIE. NOC Dolny róg, dolny kąt – na duże prostokątne tekturowe pudło. Ręce wchodzą w kadr, ściągając wierzch pudła, ukazując twarz zmarłego człowieka. Wygląda tak samo, jak świeżo ogolona wersja Jake'a. Jego identyczny brat bliźniak – Tommy. GŁOS JAKE'A Silniejszy zwycięża słabszego. Facet z nożem zabrał wszystko, czym Tom kiedykolwiek by był (jego przyszłość) dla papierka, banknotu z jego portfela. Szerszy obraz pokazuje Jake'a i dwóch agentów w krematorium. Rząd stalowych pieców. Jake spogląda w dół na swoją własną twarz (brata). JAKE Jezu! Tommy! GŁOS JAKE'A Troska była wzruszająca. AGENT 1 Twój brat był naszą cenną inwestycją. Chcemy z tobą porozmawiać, abyś przejął jego kontrakt. Obsługujący zamknął pudło i zaplombował taśmą – jak paczkę do wysłania. Tekturowa trumna wsunęła się do pieca. GŁOS JAKE'A Jajogłowi i dzbanogłowi. Tommy był naukowcem, nie ja. To on chciał wystrzelić się lata świetlne w kosmos by znaleźć odpowiedzi. Kamera na Jake'a, jak obserwuje, skąpany w pomarańczowym świetle. (ogień z pieca) GŁOS JAKE'A Byłem tylko jeszcze jednym, głupim żołnierzem piechoty, zesłanym gdzieś, czego będę pewnie żałował. Wewnątrz pieca palniki szybko pożarły tekturę. Twarz Tommy'ego jest przez moment okolona płomieniem, ale nie dotknięta przez niego. KAMERA na Jake'a. Lodowata ciemność. Blisko na jego oczy. Otwierają się nagle, podczas gdy Jake wciąga mocno powietrze. OKIEM JAKE'A – Wnętrze metalowego pojemnika. Pokrywa skrzypi i przenosimy się do większego pomieszczenia. WNĘTRZE. KOMORA KRIO OKIEM JAKE'A – technik medyczny płynie w stanie nieważkości w naszym kierunku. Gdziekolwiek jesteśmy, nie jesteśmy na Ziemi. Jake mruży oczy, gdy światła błyskają, ukazując.... SZEROKI OBRAZ Wielopoziomowa krio – komora. Setki krio – kapsuł otwierają się jak szuflady w kostnicy, podczas gdy technicy medyczni przyciągają się w stanie nieważkości ( grawitacja 0), zmierzając do swoich pacjentów. JAKE (Ochrypły szept) Jesteśmy tam już? TECHNIK MEDYCZNY Jesteśmy tam, słoneczko CHWILA PÓŹNIEJ – widać ludzi wyłaniających się z krio – kapsuł w stanie nieważkości. Blade duchy śmierci, powstające z rzędów otwartych trumien. Technik medyczny unosi się miedzy nimi, obwieszczając. TECHNIK MEDYCZNY Ludzie, byliście uśpieni w krio przez 5 lat, 9 miesięcy i 22 dni. Będziecie głodni, będziecie słabi. Jeśli poczujecie nudności, użyjcie toreb, w które jesteście zaopatrzeni. Personel z góry wam dziękuje. Śledzimy Jake'a, gdy wypycha się ze swojej kapsuły, ślizgając się do szafek po drugiej stronie alejki. Jego sparaliżowane nogi nie przysparzają problemu w stanie nieważkości. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. KOSMOS Naprzeciw zimnemu bezkresowi gwiazd sunie międzygwiezdna sonda ISV VENTURE STAR. Gdy przesuwa się jak niekończący się pociąg, zdajemy sobie sprawę jak jest olbrzymia – ponad pół mili długa. Gigantyczna gazowa planeta, zwana POLYPHEMUS, otoczona tuzinami księżyców, które rzucają piękne cienie na jej wielką twarz. Sonda zmniejsza się w naszych oczach, kierując się w stronę największego księżyca, zwanego PANDORĄ, niebieskiego i zadziwiająco podobnego do ziemskiego świata. Statek zmniejsza się do punkcika na wprost NIEBIESKIEGO KSIĘŻYCA. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. ORBITA PANDORY. ISV Venture Star unosi się powyżej spektakularnego widoku – szafirowych mórz i nieznanych kontynentów Pandory. ZBLIŻENIE NA STATEK KOSMICZNY – dwa masywne transportowce "VALKYRIE" – są przyłączone do miejsca dokowania. Jeden z nich odłącza się od statku kosmicznego i oddala się, jego silniczki odpalają ogień w krótkich wybuchach. Gdy transportowiec oddala się, zbliżając się do Pandory, słyszymy rosnący dźwięk bębnów, głośniejszy i głośniejszy. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. LAS TROPIKALNY - ZMIERZCH. Lecąc nad krajobrazem masywnych klifów , wysokich, płaskich gór stołowych pokrytych lasem deszczowym. Kłębowisko chmur wokół płaskich szczytów. Pierwotny krajobraz, niezmierzony i groźny. Drzewa są odmienne, kolor zbyt błękitny. Są tam wodospady, rzeki i dalekie gromady skrzydlatych stworzeń. Nagle dywan dziewiczego lasu ustępuje miejsca..... OTWARTA WYDRĄŻONA KOPALNIA. Wymarły krater – tak jakby gigantyczny wykrawacz do ciastek wyciął kawałek świata. W dole, pośród tarasów – platform są koparki i ciężarówki o rozmiarze trzypiętrowych budynków. A poza kopalnią jest osada ludzi. ZEWNĄTRZ. BRAMA PIEKIEŁ. ZMIERZCH. BRAMA PIEKIEŁ to skupisko krępych, betonowo - stalowych budowli, otoczonych przez ogrodzenie z drucianej siatki, wysokie na 10 metrów, zwieńczone taśmą z ostrego druta. W rogach są wieże z bronią automatyczną . Widoczny ponad wieżami strażniczymi transportowiec VALKYRIE ryczy nad wierzchołkami drzew. Dysze zmieniają kąt, wprowadzając maszynę w powolne wznoszenie. ZEWNĄTRZ. LAS DESZCZOWY – ZMIERZCH. Przez zasłonę dżunglowego baldachimu widzimy nad głową grzmiący transportowiec. Kamera przechyla się wraz z nim, aż do momentu, gdy liście zasłaniają widok. Niebieska nieludzka ręka wchodzi w kadr, rozsuwając listowie, aby ukazać kołująca maszynę. NAGŁE ZBLIŻENIE – na dwoje intensywnie śledzących, złotych, podobnych do kocich – oczu. WNĘTRZE. ZEWNĘTRZE. TRANSPORTOWIEC Szef załogi wszedł ciężkim krokiem, krzycząc: SZEF ZAŁOGI Egzopaki włóż! Pasażerowie nakładają exopacki – aparatury do oddychania – wyćwiczonymi ruchami. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Jake'a, który obraca swój exopack na różne strony, próbując wykombinować, do czego służą paski. SZEF ZAŁOGI Pamiętajcie! Stracicie maski – jesteście nieprzytomni po 20 sekundach, martwi po 4 minutach. Niech nikt dziś nie umrze, to by źle wyglądało w moim raporcie. Szef załogi zatrzymuje się przy Jake'u wystarczająco długo by warknąć.... SZEF ZAŁOGI Exopack włóż! Idziemy! Transportowiec wyrzuca powietrze na zewnątrz na promień 100 metrów, usadawiając się na podwoziu. Wewnątrz wszyscy ustawieni są w ogonku w alejce, z gotowymi plecakami. Rzędy napiętych, wyczekujących twarzy w maskach tlenowych. Kamera schodzi w dół. Widzimy Jake'a . Jego wózek inwalidzki umiejscawia go na poziomie pasa, talii pozostałych. RAMPA PRZEŁADUNKOWA otwiera się z hydraulicznym jękiem. SZEF ZAŁOGI Idźcie bezpośrednio do bazy! Nie zatrzymujcie się! Idźcie prosto do środka! Bagaż podręczny przesuwa się wzdłuż rampy, razem z przybyłymi kolonistami, którzy biegną obok hangaru w kierunku chodnika pokrytego siatką, który prowadzi do bazy. Wewnątrz siatkowego tunelu jest para policjantów Sił Bezpieczeństwa (SEC-OPS) kapral LYLE WAINFLEET i szeregowiec Fike. SEC - OPS to są tajne siły bezpieczeństwa pilnujące kolonii – górników i naukowców przed niebezpieczeństwami Pandory. Ci faceci są wyluzowani, zahartowani i chudzi. WAINFLEET Patrz na to świeże mięsko OKIEM TYCH DWÓCH Z SEC-OPS...Jake zjeżdża po rampie. FIKE Hej, patrz, mięsko na kółkach! WAINFLEET To bez sensu Jake, pchając swój wózek, rozgląda się , podczas gdy... Wielki traktor, większy niż dom, ryczy przesuwając się na zabłoconych kołach. Jake zauważa coś sterczącego z opon – strzały. Neolityczna broń kłóci się z zaawansowaną technologią. Za traktorem - dwie maszyny startują. Opancerzone i ciężko uzbrojone - AT-99 “SCORPION” - gunships (latające maszyny - ciężko uzbrojone). MITSUBISHI MK-6 AMPSUITS – operowane przez człowieka chodzące roboty – 4 metry wysokie – patrolujące teren. Są opancerzone i uzbrojone w wielkie obrotowe działko – zwane GAU-90. Poza zewnętrznym ogrodzeniem znajduje się czarna ściana lasu, setki stóp wysoka. Automatycznie namierzająca broń otwiera ogień z wieży. Tropiciele rozjaśniają zmierzch. Cienisty kształt wrzeszczy i spada z ogrodzenia. To jest uzbrojony obóz w stanie oblężenia. WAINFLEET i FIKE patrzą na zbliżającego się Jake'a sceptycznie i z lekceważeniem. JAKE Na co patrzycie złamasy? Podczas , gdy Jake przejeżdża, coś spada za nim i... Trzask! Uderza o siatkę obok jego głowy. Okrutny powietrzny drapieżnik ok. metra wszerz, zgrzyta przejrzysto-szklanymi kłami o stal. Kłapie na niego poprzez siatkę, z ogonem zakończonym lśniącym sztyletem. STINGBAT scorpion-nietoperz, niewielki z czterema oczami, przejrzystymi kłami i szponami, wszystkożerny, z ogonem jak u skorpiona. STINGBAT WAINFLEET mimochodem "zdmuchuje go" swoim pistoletem. STINGBAT spada z ogrodzenia, z wciąż połyskującym ogonem. WAINFLEET Widziałem wielu facetów opuszczających to miejsce na wózku. Ale nigdy żaden na nim tu nie przybył. Jake wpatruje się w zgrzytające kły umierającego "obcego". Na chodniku Centrum Operacyjnego CENTER, widzianym z góry, ktoś w mundurze chwyta poręcz, patrząc jak Jake pcha swój wózek przez tunel poniżej. Włosy są krótko ostrzyżone , czaszka jest zryta w długie równoległe blizny, przez szpony jakiegoś Pandorańskiego mieszkańca. Nagie ramiona, ciasno podwinięte rękawy, wydaje się wyciosany z jakiegoś twardego, tropikalnego drzewa. Porytego przez blizny. Mężczyzna unosi swą twarz w masce aby spojrzeć na niebo. Jego oczy są lodowo – stalowo – szare. JEGO OKIEM.... Potężny POLIFEM zdaje się wypełniać niebo, poza chmurami. MĘŻCZYZNA - "Nie jesteście już w KANSAS....." ---- WNĘTRZE. STOŁÓWKA – ZMIERZCH. Człowiek z balkonu – pułkownik MILES QUARITCH – jest dowódcą Security – Bezpieczeństwa w kolonii Hell's Gate Piekieł. Setka nowych przybyszy obserwuje w skupieniu gdy pułkownik stąpa jak pantera przez front kafeterii. Zatrzymuje się, pozycja - w rozkroku. Bez maski widzimy, że rysy Quaritcha są surowe i przystojne, z wyjątkiem blizny, która biegnie od czaszki do szczęki, po jednej stronie twarzy. Na jednym biodrze dźwiga wielki pistolet. QUARITCH Jesteście na Pandorze, Panie i Panowie. Szanujcie ten fakt w każdej sekundzie , każdego dnia. Jake wjeżdża, obserwuje z tyłu. Pułkownik Quaritch wznosi rękę i wskazuje poza okno, w kierunku ciemnej linii drzew. QUARITCH Poza tym ogrodzeniem każda żywa istota, która pełza, lata lub kuca w błocie, chce was zabić i zjeść wasze oczy na deser. W pomieszczeniu robi się bardzo cicho. QUARITCH Mamy tu tubylczą populację humanoidów, zwanych Na'vi. Są "miłośnikami " strzał zanurzonych w neurotoksynie, która może zatrzymać wasze serce w jedną minutę. Działamy – żyjemy – w ciągłym zagrożeniu. Kamera na Jake'a - obserwuje przemowę pułkownika. GŁOS JAKE'A Nic tak dobrze nie robi, jak szkolenie bezpieczeństwa. ---- WNĘTRZE. KORYTARZ. Ludzie kręcą się w dwóch kierunkach, szukając pokoi, taszcząc plecaki i walizy. Gorliwy młody naukowiec XENOANTHROPOLOGIST, zataczający się pod przeciążonym plecakiem, dogania Jake'a. NORM Hej!. Ty jesteś Jake, prawda? Brat Toma? Wyglądasz zupełnie jak on." (Widać ostrożne spojrzenie Jake'a) "Przepraszam, jestem Norm Spellman, przeszedłem przez szkolenie wraz z nim w programie AVATAR. Norm podaje mu rękę , Jake potrząsa nią. NORM Był wspaniałym facetem – zabawnym. To był duży szok dla nas wszystkich. JAKE Tak Jake pcha koła wózka, Norm idzie wraz z nim. NORM Ach! Wyglądasz dokładnie jak on! To znaczy, jeśli nie byłbyś genetycznie identyczny, nie przejąłbyś jego avatara JAKE Oto dlaczego tu jestem NORM A więc chcesz tam iść i to zobaczyć? ---- WNĘTRZE. BIO-LABORATORIUM – DZIEŃ. Jake i Norm wchodzą do bio-laboratorium – obszerny laboratoryjny kompleks, z wieloma przyległymi pomieszczeniami. MAX Ja i Norm jesteśmy tu by prowadzić te zdalnie kontrolowane ciała, zwane avatarami. Są hodowane z ludzkiego DNA zmieszanego z DNA tubylców Naukowiec - DOCTOR MAX CULLIMORE – nadzoruje rozpakowywanie dwóch kontenerów. Bliższy - z wyjętymi bokami – ukazuje akrylowy zbiornik, sięgający sufitu. Norm zatrzymuje się by popatrzeć, Jake przejeżdża obok niego , jakby ciągnięty przez jakąś niewidzialną siłę w kierunku... ZBIORNIK OWODNIOWY – Znajduje się tam postać unosząca się bezwolnie, która wygląda jak człowiek. Bardzo duży i bardzo niebieski człowiek. Krew krąży przez syntetyczną pępowinę. Gdy postać obraca się w płynie owodniowym, widzimy, że ma podobny do lemura – ogon. Skóra jest błękitno – niebieska. Długie czarne włosy unoszą się wdzięcznie jak wodorosty. JAKE Do diaska! One są duże! NORM Tak, dojrzały przez ten czas, gdy lecieliśmy. (do Maxa) Więc propriocepcja funkcjonuje dobrze.- zmysł orientacji ułożenia części własnego ciała. MAX Tak, mają wspaniałe napięcie mięśni. Dajcie nam kilka godzin, a będziecie mogli je wziąć na jazdę. Śpiąca twarz postaci obraca się w naszym kierunku. Jej rysy są – z wyjątkiem kocich uszu i długiego dzikiego nosa – z pewnością Jake'a. JAKE Wygląda jak on. NORM Nie, wygląda jak ty. To jest teraz twój avatar, Jake. Kamera na Jake'a – zahipnotyzowany, wpatruje się w zbiornik. GŁOS JAKE'a Koncepcja jest taka, że każdy prowadzący jest połączony ze swoim własnym avatarem.... Kamera stereo nagrywa Jake'a --- patrzącego na kamerę, mówiącego bezpośrednio do obiektywu. Ostatni GŁOS JAKE'A był częścią tego videologu. JAKE systemem nerwowym, czy coś w tym stylu. Oto dlaczego oferowali mi tą robotę – ponieważ mogę połączyć się z avatarem Tommyego, który był szalenie drogi. (patrzy poza kamerę) Czy tak dobrze? Po prostu mówię cokolwiek w tych videologach? Szerszy obraz kamery pokazuje Norma, pracującego w pobliżu z Maxem. NORM Tak, musisz wejść w zwyczaj dokumentowania wszystkiego co widzisz, co czujesz - to wszystko jest częścią nauki. Dobra nauka zaczyna się od dobrej obserwacji. JAKE Pewnie (do kamery) Więc, cokolwiek. Oto jestem. Robię za naukowca. (rozgląda się naokoło) "Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem w laboratorium. MAX Wyloguj się. Czas byś poznał swojego szefa na najbliższe 5 lat. Prowadzi Jake'a i Norma przez krótki korytarz do.... ---- POKÓJ POŁĄCZEŃ ROOM– ZMIERZCH Pokój połączeń zawiera 12 psionicznych [ psionika-termin w stosunku do zdolności parapsychicznych] urządzeń łączeniowych, które wyglądają jak trumny skrzyżowane ze skanerami do rezonansu magnetycznego. NORM Grace Augustine jest legendą. Jest kierownikiem Programu Avatar i napisała książkę, dosłownie napisała książkę o botanice Pandory. MAX (cicho, ponad swoim ramieniem) To dlatego, że lubi rośliny bardziej niż ludzi. DR. GRACE AUGUSTINE siada w swoim łączu, rozciąga szyję po długiej sesji. Ma 50 lat, silną twarz i niesamowicie inteligentne oczy. GRACE (krzycząc) Kto ma mojego przeklętego papierosa?! TECHNIK pędzi, aby go jej przynieść, już zapalonego. Wszyscy tu skaczą kiedy Grace szczeknie. Grace stoi nachmurzona, gdy Norm i Max zbliżają się. MAX A oto ona, Kopciuszek wrócił z balu. Grace, chciałbym, byś poznała Norma Spellmana i Ja... GRACE Norm, słyszałam wiele dobrego o tobie. Jak tam twój Na'vi? NORM ( napisy w Na'vi ) Niech WszechMatka uśmiechnie się na nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Grace skłania głowę aprobująco, zaciągając się papierosem. GRACE (napisy) Nieźle. Brzmisz trochę formalnie NORM (napisy) Wciąż jeszcze dużo jest do nauczenia Jake czeka, gdy oni ignorują go, gawędząc biegle w Na'vi. MAX A, Grace, to jest Jake S... GRACE (zwracając się do Jake'a) Tak, tak. Wiem, kim ty jesteś i nie potrzebuję ciebie. Potrzebuję twojego brata." (do Maxa) "Wiesz, Doktora, który 3 lata szkolił się na tą misję. JAKE On nie żyje. Wiem, że to wielce niewygodne dla wszystkich. GRACE Jak dużo szkoleń odbyłeś w laboratorium? Kiedykolwiek używałeś chromatografu gazowego? JAKE Nie GRACE Jakiekolwiek zajęcia w laboratorium? JAKE Miałem chemię w liceum. Ale zrezygnowałem Grace obraca się w kierunku Maxa. GRACE Widzisz? Widzisz? Olewają nas ciepłym moczem i nawet nie próbują nam wmówić, że to deszcz pada. (obraca się) Idę do Selfridge'a Przepycha się obok Jake'a. MAX Grace, to nie jest dobry pomysł Ale ona jest już za drzwiami i tupie po korytarzu. Max zwraca się do Jake'a ze zbolałym spojrzeniem. MAX Tutaj. Jutro. O 8.00. Postaraj się używać mądrych słów. ---- WNĘTRZE. CENTRUM OPERACYJNE. CENTER – ZMIERZCH. Wygląda to jak wieża lotów pasażerskich, z wieloma ekranami i oknami – wykuszami, pokazującymi cały Complex – Bazę. ADMINISTRATOR PARKER SELFRIDGE wyciąga piłeczkę z nowo otwartej walizki z akcesoriami do golfa firmy TITLEISTS i ustawia ją na podłodze. Selfridge jest młody, charyzmatyczny, skoncentrowany. Niektórzy powiedzieliby – bezwzględny. Ustawił się odpowiednio i lekko uderzył piłeczkę , popychając ją w kierunku filiżanki poprzez podłogę pokoju kontrolnego. Spogląda w górę na Grace kroczącą w jego kierunku. GRACE Parker, myślałam, że to było lekkie zaniedbanie, ale teraz widzę, że nas umyślnie olewasz. SELFRIDGE Grace , wiesz, że lubię nasze małe pogawędki. GRACE Potrzebuję naukowca – badacza, a nie jakiegoś eks żołnierzyka marines. Selfridge spogląda w dół i uderza piłeczkę. Grace odkopuje filiżankę na bok i piłeczka przetacza się dalej. Selfridge spogląda na Grace z westchnieniem. SELFRIDGE Właściwie, to szczęście, że go mamy. GRACE Szczęście? Gdzie tu szczęście? Selfridge przesuwa się, by odzyskać piłeczkę. SELFRIDGE No cóż, szczęście, że twój facet miał brata bliźniaka i szczęście, że brat nie był higienistą od jamy ustnej, czy coś w tym stylu. Żołnierz piechoty nam się przyda. Zapisuję go do twojej drużyny, jako eskortę bezpieczeństwa. GRACE Ostatnia rzecz jakiej potrzebuję, to jeszcze jeden dupek z palcem na cynglu. SELFRIDGE Słuchaj, ty masz do wygrania serca i umysły tubylców. Czy to nie o to chodzi w twoim teatrzyku kukiełkowym? Jeśli wyglądasz jak oni, jeśli mówisz jak oni, zaufają ci? Selfridge przechodzi do swojego biura, za pobliską szklaną ścianą. Grace idzie za nim. SELFRIDGE Ale po ilu latach? Relacje z tubylcami tylko się pogarszają. GRACE Dzieje się tak, gdy używacie na nich karabinów maszynowych. Na biurku Selfridge'a znajduje się magnetyczna podstawka, i unosząca się w powietrzu , w niewidzialnym polu, bryłka metalicznej skały. Czysty UNOBTANIUM. Selfridge chwyta ją i przytrzymuje pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym, tuż przed oczami Grace. SELFRIDGE Oto dlaczego tu jesteśmy. Unobtanium. Ponieważ ta szara skałka sprzedaje się po 20 milionów za kilo. Z żadnego innego powodu. Oto co opłaca nasze party tutaj. I co opłaca twoja naukę. Comprendo? Umieszcza to z powrotem w polu magnetycznym. SELFRIDGE Te dzikusy zagrażają całej naszej operacji. Jesteśmy na skraju wojny, a ty powinnaś znaleźć dyplomatyczne rozwiązanie. Więc użyj co masz, i przynieś mi wyniki.